Muñecos de Trapo
by Once L
Summary: Boris, un hombre con una extraña y peligrosa manía y obsesión... Su reciente interés y deseo, Yuriy Ivanov. ¡Actualizado! Cáp. 2
1. Rechazo o Determinación

**† MUÑECOS DE TRAPO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi, Hiii! n0n

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n. 

Tary por su parte también está bien, aquí les trae un nuevo Fic, además de que ya está trabajando en las actualizaciones pendientes de sus otros Fic's, para que estés pendientes n-n

Bueno, pues está idea vino hace días y su mente comenzó a desarrollar la trama de los primeros capítulos, así que, espera que les guste n.n

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**Boris** – _**_Yuriy_**

_**18/03/08**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Rechazo o Determinación**

**En las calles de Rusia.**

_**10:10 p.m.**_

Un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente, de piel blanca, cabello y ojos violetas, observaba y se ocultaba tras un poste de luz apagado.

Por la misma calle y acercándose a él, caminaba distraídamente un atractivo y hermoso pelirrojo. 

Su vista estaba dirigida al frente, su atención, centraba en el fondo de sí, en sus pensamientos, en su frió e impenetrable corazón.

"¡Perfecto!. ¡Es él!" –el hombre sonrió emocionado al verlo, brillando de sobremanera sus ojos amatistas-

Acercándose más e ignorando que era observado por el hombre, el muchacho ojiazul seguía su camino sin ser participé de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Con su mismo andar, pasos lentos y descuidados, pasó al lado del poste, al mismo tiempo que aquel tipo se daba la vuelta para quedar detrás de él, y ver como seguía su camino sin percatarse siquiera, de que era observado.

Observado como todos los días, al seguirlo por horas, al esperarlo hasta que salía de aquellos lugares a los que el ruso pelirrojo asistía, y vigilarlo hasta que le era posible, y así, y día a día, hacía lo mismo sin que el joven Ivanov se diera cuenta de ello.

Pero siempre a distancia, siempre oculto, siempre protegido de algo. Pero esa noche, no más.

Esa noche se presentaría ante él, le diría lo maravilloso, hermoso y atractivo que era y lo invitaría a salir. Él... aceptaría gustoso, y entonces, el ruso habría caído en sus redes.

Si, así sería. Su plan había sido perfectamente planeado, no había ningún cabo suelto, todo había sido repasado más de un millón de veces y había cubierto cualquier tentativa que se saliera de su contexto.

Iniciando con su plan, le siguió hasta alcanzarlo, volteando a verle y llamándolo para atraer su atención.

-- ¿Ivanov Yuriy, verdad? –preguntó sonriendo, viendo como el pelirrojo se detenía a mitad de la desolada calle-

-- ... Sí. ¿Qué quieres? –inquirió frió al verle, reparando en la persona que por alguna extraña y _fastidiosa_ razón le hablaba-

-- Tienes un nombre muy hermoso ¿sabes? –su sonrisa aumentó, haciendo que la indiferencia y molestia del joven ruso acrecentará-

Al ver el semblante y mirada penetrante que su querido pelirrojo le dirigía, se percató de que aún no se había presentado, razón por la cual, seguramente mantenía esa actitud a la... defensiva.

-- ¡Ahh!. ¡Lo siento!. Me llamo Boris –agregó entre risas, extendiéndole la mano para saludarle-

-- ... Hm –el ojiazul desvió su rostro con presunción al percatarse de sus intensiones, dejando al hombre con la mano extendida-

-- Ahh... Yo... –retorno su mano- Desde hace tiempo quería hablar contigo... –trató de cambiar el tema, al ver que las cosas no iban tan bien como había previsto-

-- ... ¿Si?. ¿Y Por qué, eh? –preguntó burlesco, entrecerrando sus ojos, cruzando sus brazos y con un aire de evidente arrogancia- 

-- Bueno... pienso que eres una persona muy interesante, además de que eres muy hermoso y... –su tono de voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en susurros, consecuencia de agachar su rostro y ver fijamente hacía el suelo-

-- Yo... –volvió a verle a los ojos- Me preguntaba si... te gustaría ir a tomar o cenar algo conmigo, así, podríamos conocernos un poco mejor y tal vez ser... amigos –mordió su labio inferior sin dejar de ver su reacción-

_Su plan iba de maravilla..._

El joven Ivanov mantenía oculta su mirada, apareciendo de repente una extraña y burlesca sonrisa.

-- ¡Hmf!. Lo siento. No estoy interesado –aquella sonrisa se prolongo más, brillando malévolamente sus ojos azules-

-- ¿Eh? –sorpresa y confusión que aparecieron ante sí, al escuchar esas frías y severas palabras- 

_Aquello, no estaba en el plan._

-- Dije que no estoy interesado. Ni en tu oferta, ni en conocerte, ni en nada que tenga que ver contigo... –sonrió cínicamente, desapareciendo segundos después cualquier rastro de sonrisa, siendo remplazado por un semblante serio, frió y molesto-

-- Así que descarta de una vez la _estúpida_ idea de que entre nosotros habrá amistad, amor, sexo o cualquier otra cosa –entrecerró sus ojos con orgullo, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos-

-- ¿P-pero? –articuló confundido-

-- ¡Deja de molestar!. ¿Quieres? –su mirada se intensificó, paralizando y congelando a cualquiera que lo hubiera visto-

Después, retomó su camino de forma altiva y presuntuosa, dejando a aquel hombre solo y en estado de shock.

_Su plan, había fracasado._

-- ¡Ja!. ¡Imbécil! –articuló burlesco, al sentir la mirada confundida del hombre sobre él-

-- ¿Quién se creé que es, eh? –regresó su vista al frente, continuando con su camino como si nada- 

Mientras el hombre, balbuceaba algunas palabras con dificultad e incredulidad.

-- Él dijo... Él me dijo... –y se dirigió con torpeza y zigzagueando en sentido contrario por el que "_su"_ pelirrojo se había ido-

_**Media hora después...**_

_**En un pequeño apartamento...**_

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver al mismo hombre de hace un rato. Su expresión ahora reflejaba enojo, molestia, furia.

-- ¡Wuaaaahhh! -la cual liberó, al tirar todo lo que había en una pequeña mesita de madera-

Papeles, libros, la lámpara de noche, todo cayó violentamente al suelo.

-- ¡Ese niño!... ¡Ese estúpido niño! –su respiración se aceleraba, su pulso subía rápidamente, en su rostro se le marcaron varias venitas-

-- ¡Cómo se atrevió!. ¡Cómo me rechazó!. ¡A mí! –sus ojos centellaban, prácticamente lanzaban fuego- 

-- ¡Al gran Boris!. ¡A alguien tan perfecto como yo!. ¡Ese idiota!. ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así!. ¡Ya verá que nadie!. ¡Absolutamente NADIE, me rechaza y se va como si nada! –bramaba desesperado a los cuatro vientos- 

-- ¡Aghh! Todavía que actué como un tonto y amable imbécil y el muy estúpido me rechazó! –su ira aumentó al recordar y verse a sí mismo pronunciar y actuar de esa forma tan despreciable para él-

-- ¡Escúchame muy bien Yuriy Ivanov!. ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!. ¡Te juró que tarde o temprano serás mió y entonces, te haré pagar está! –amenazó convencido, pateando lo que se cruzara en su camino- 

-- ¡Muy cara, Yuriy Ivanov... recuérdalo! –comenzó a tranquilizarse, volviendo poco a poco su respiración a la normalidad-

_Hf, Hf, Hfff..._

Ya más controlado y en sí, se dirigió a una enorme y hermosa vitrina, que para nada concordaba con aquel lúgubre y horrible lugar.

Posando su mano en el fino y detallado cristal, miró una de las cúpulas que albergaba la última repisa del inmueble, aquel lugar que era destinado a lo mejor de lo mejor, sus verdaderos y más preciados tesoros.

-- Si no estás interesado en mí, Yuriy Ivanov, sé en quién si te interesaras... Muajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajaja –rió abiertamente como un loco psicópata, sin dejar de ver específicamente una de sus cúpulas- 

Continuará...

* * *

Ah, etto... pues he aquí el primer capitulo n.n? Quizás un poco raro, pero, en Tary ya no es raro n--n

Cortito, el capítulo salió cortito, por lo que es posible que actualice para la siguiente semana, lo básico ya está, sólo falta que comience a desarrollarse la trama, que es sencilla a mí parecer n.n

Bueno, hoy soy breve, tengo mucho en lo que tengo que ponerme al corriente y el tiempo es valioso, así que dejen reviews y nos veremos aquí o en otro Fic n—n

Ouh, una cosa más¿alguien podría ayudarme con el apellido de Boris? o.ó, por más que trate de acordarme no logre recordarlo ¬¬ y bueno, a ver si alguien puede facilitarme ese dato, sip? n.n?


	2. Premeditado: Deseo o Misión

**† MUÑECOS DE TRAPO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi, Hi!! He aquí el segundo capitulo n--n

De ante mano, gracias por su cooperación con el apellido de Boris n.n que resultó ser todo un revuelo, algunas personas me decían de tal forma, otras, de esta otra y bueno... al final elegí el más coincidente n.n?

Gracias a _GabZ-senpai_, _PPBKAI_ y _Cloy_ _Ivanov_ por sus hermosos reviews, espero no decepcionar a ninguna n/n

Sin más, he aquí la continuación ;)

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**Yuriy – Kai - Boris**_

_**29/03/08**_

**2. Capitulo 2- Premeditado: Deseo o Misión**

**11:50 p.m. **

La luna llena se imponía con fuerza en el firmamento, iluminando la fría noche en Moscú, Rusia. Vigilando desde su puesto y desde ya hace un rato, la princesa alumbraba la estancia de aquel muchacho sobre el puente.

La ventisca fría golpeaba su cuerpo, despeinando su rojo y hermoso cabello, haciéndolo temblar de vez en cuando. Y a pesar de eso, de ser casi las 12 de la noche, él seguía ahí sin la intensión de marcharse o moverse siquiera.

Su pálido y hermoso rostro permanecía neutro e inmutable, resaltando algunos de sus rasgos, su boca, y sus fríos ojos azules. Estos no brillaban, permanecían apagados cual estrella que está a punto de desaparecer del inmenso universo.

Su vista permanecía fija sobre las aguas que corrían bajo sus pies... Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero ya se había decidido por una... por eso, estaba ahí.

Sin prisa alguna y como cosa normal, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un objeto que brilló al contacto con la luz de la luna.

_Sí, era tan hermoso y frió como ella._

Lentamente y sin prisa alguna, lo dirigió hasta su pecho, deteniéndose sobre su corazón, éste latió más rápido, quizás de emoción... quizás de terror.

Lo presionó un poco, sintiendo como la punta traspasaba su ropa y ahora tocaba su piel.

_¡Era tan excitante!_

Cerró sus ojos, guiándolo a ciegas y subiéndolo lentamente. Lo sintió sobre su cuello, sobre su mejilla. Subiendo hasta tocar su frente, el camino continuo, declinando de nuevo a su mejilla, su cuello, en su garganta terminó.

Pasó con dificultad. Aquello estaba más frió. Sus ojos se abrieron, mirando un punto vació.

Aplicó un poco de fuerza, presionándolo más contra su piel. Liberó presión, manteniéndolo sobre el punto que ya había marcado.

_La hora había llegado._

Por su mente pasó la idea de decir palabras de despedida, tachando la idea al instante al no ser lo suyo.

_Suspiró hondo._

Llevó su mano libre al objeto, poniéndola encima de la primera; sus ojos se cerraron, preparándose para cerrar su telón.

El viento apremió, las hojas de los árboles caían y los perros ladraban.

Unos pasos resonaron con eco, aumentando su intensidad al ir acercándose al lugar.

Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, pero él no se percató.

Se encontraba sumiso en su paz mental, esperando el momento preciso y...

_Unos pasos se detuvieron._

Pudo sentirlo, abriendo rápidamente sus ojos.

_Alguien lo miraba._

Podía sentir una mirada sobre él, se giró, encontrándose con la persona que había detenido su andar y ahora lo veía fijamente.

Un muchacho. Uno que parecía ser de su misma edad. Uno que no había visto jamás y que continua mirando, o más bien... mirando el objeto que seguía en su garganta.

_No hubo miedo ni asombro alguno en aquellos ojos rojizos... Extraño._

Su mirada carmesí volvió a mirarlo a él, directo a los ojos. Sus labios se entreabrieron un poco.

- Descuida... Si yo fuera tú, también lo haría, pero... –se le acercó un poco-

- ... lo haría en un lugar más apartado y distante, ya que alguien podría descubrirme y frustrar mi deseo... –completó al quedar a unos cuantos pasos, observando cada rasgo y detalle de aquel rostro que mostraba un poco de desconcierto-

_Silencio entre ellos._

El viento seguía soplando, los perros ladraban aisladamente.

- ... ¿Quieres decir qué tú interferirás con mi deseo? –cuestionó impasible y frió, alejando inconscientemente el objeto-

- No, al contrario. Te apoyo y en parte, te entiendo... –caminó hasta la barda de piedra, apoyándose con ambas manos y mirando la parte norte de la ciudad-

El viento volvió a mecer todo a su paso, incluyendo el cabello y las ropas de los presentes.

- Me apoyas y... ¿me entiendes? –repitió incrédulo a lo que había escuchado-

- Hn... –asintió sin dejar de ver hacía la lejanía oscura de la ciudad-

- ... La vida, el mundo... –una fuerte ventisca los envolvió-

- Ninguno de los dos tiene sentido... –dijo para sí, con un semblante de molestia y resentimiento- ... ¡No es más que una estúpida perdida de tiempo!, ¡Nada tiene sentido! –elevó su tono de voz, reflejando en su matiz un odio y desprecio por estás cuestiones-

Por breves segundos, todo quedo en silencio. Aquellas palabras sonaron más fuerte que nunca.

Al percatarse de lo que _había_ y _cómo_ lo había dicho, calló.

- ... Pero tú lo has de saber mejor que nadie, ¿no? –entrecerró sus ojos, deformándose sus labios en una pequeña curvatura que pretendía ser sonrisa-

- Adiós... –y así como había llegado, se fue-

Dejándolo perturbado y confundido, tanto por su palabras, por su "adiós" y por su presencia.

_¿Acaso alguien más le había dicho eso, o sólo se lo había repetido como tantas veces a él mismo? _

Fuera como haya sido, bajó la navaja, aventándola después al río.

Así como se hundía en las oscuras y frías aguas del río, el mismo había caído lentamente hace mucho tiempo, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad en la que ahora vivía y de la cual no lograba salir.

Justo cuando había creído que todo había llegado a su fin, que era la hora de aceptar su destino y cerrar sus ojos para dormir por la eternidad. Una pequeña luz había alumbrado su rostro, asiendo que sus ojos se abrieran con dificultad.

_La luz le encandilaba. _

Por ahora, ya no tenía ganas de cumplir su deseo.

El vació había sido llenado por la curiosidad e interés que está persona le había dejado, siendo imposible quitar esa pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

El Sol brillaba con esplendor y vigor. La gente caminaba con prisa como en cualquier otra ciudad.

Y ahí se encontraba él. Caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo por las transitas calles de Rusia. Esto, hasta que algo o mejor dicho, alguien, atrajo su atención.

Llegó al cruce principal, cruzando la avenida.

_Era la misma persona de la noche anterior. _

Terminó de cruzar, continuando su camino por la acera de enfrente y en sentido contrario al que el pelirrojo venía.

Pasos lentos y firmes, semblante neutro y frió. Así caminaba la persona de la noche anterior sin mostrar interés o emoción alguna a lo que pasará o se encontrará en su camino.

Reaccionando al ver que continuaba su camino, cruzó descuidada y sin precaución alguna la calle; haciendo que algunos autos viraran para no atropellarlo, y otros más, le sonaran molestos el claxon, gritándole montón de cosas por la imprudencia y locura que había cometido.

Logrando esquivar los vehículos, terminó de cruzar la avenida que se había vuelto un caos por su causa.

- ¡Tú! –le llamó al subir a la banqueta e ignorar el disturbio que había provocado-

Al verle un poco agitado y ver el lió que había causado, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió divertido.

- Veo que no cumpliste tu deseo, pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo realidad para mucha gente... –dijo entre risas, haciendo que el aludido frunciera el ceño confundido-

- ... ¡Hmf! –una sonrisita adornó sus labios-

Después de algunos segundos, ambos retomaron sus portes serenos y neutros, viéndose fijamente en silencio.

De fondo, se escuchaba y se veía como las cosas volvían poco a poco a la normalidad.

- ¿Vamos? –le señaló con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza el lugar a su costado y al cual, se dirigía-

Recibiendo un "Hn", continuaron su camino en silencio.

Un parque. Uno de los principales de Rusia.

Caminaron por un sendero, llevándolos al centro del lugar. Una vez ahí, el oji-carmín se dirigió a una de las bancas, tomando asiento y viendo como el ruso permanecía de pie a unos cuantos pasos, con sus brazos cruzados y viéndole fijamente-

- ¿Sí? –preguntó al ver que no le quitaba la mirada de encima-

- Nada... –desvió su mirada, observando el lugar en el que se encontraban-

_Un largo y agradable silencio._

- ¿Y? –atrajó su atención- ¿A qué se debe que sigas aquí? –recargó y extendió su brazo por detrás de la banca-

- ¡Hmf! –entrecerró sus ojos divertido, tomando asciendo hasta el otro extremo de la misma-

_Silencio de nuevo._

Al ver que el oji-azul no le diría, se limitó a mirar hacia el frente.

Los pagaros cantaban, el viento soplaba levemente de vez en cuando y a lo lejos, se escuchaban los autos por la avenida.

Una atmósfera de tranquilidad cubría el lugar. De vez en cuando, se veían de reojo.

- ¿Acaso eres predicador de la muerte o algo así? –preguntó sarcástico, volteando a verlo-

- ... ¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió confundido-

- Tu discurso... -se limitó a señalar-

- ¡Ah! –dijo sorprendido y entrecerrando sus ojos- Eso me temía... –suspiró-

- Veo que al final si interferí con tu deseo... –lo miró- Lo siento, no era mi intensión... –regresó su vista al frente, entrecerrando sus ojos-

- Creó qué... hablé de más, lo siento... –susurró, mirando hacía el frente-

El pelirrojo lo miró un par de segundos más, mirando después también hacía adelante.

- ¡Interesante! –suscitó para sí, quedando de nueva cuenta en silencio-

Permanecieron en ese estado por un buen tiempo, hasta que se escucharon las campanadas de la catedral.

- Ya tengo que irme... –se puso de pie, siendo seguido del ojiazul-

- Si, yo también... –quedaron frente a frente, observándose fijamente-

"Tenía razón... Es muy atractivo" –pensó el oji-carmín-

"Más interesante de lo que pensé" –señaló el ruso al verlo detenidamente-

Piel blanca, unos profundos ojos rojizos, cabello de dos tonalidades de azul y unas extrañas y particulares marcas en sus mejillas.

- Entonces nos vemos, predicador... –refirió burlón, sonriendo de igual manera-

- No soy un predicador... extraño –agregó después, sonriendo un poco-

- Pues tampoco soy un extraño... Yuriy Ivanov –mencionó altanero-

_Hm. Así que Yuriy Ivanov, ¡Por supuesto!._

- Kai Hiwatari... –contestó del mismo modo, viéndose fijamente-

"Kai Hiwatari" –pronunció para sí-

"Yuriy Ivanov" -secundó-

- ¡Hmf! –ásperaron al mismo tiempo, entrecerrando sus ojos divertidos... satisfechos, contentos-

- Nos vemos... –señaló el ruso-

- Sí... –afirmó el bicolor-

Tomando dirección contraria cada uno.

Y con cada paso que daban, las ganas de voltear eran más grandes. Conteniendo con dificultad ese extraño deseo, en ambos rostros se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Una promesa... –sus ojos brillaron determinantes- Es una promesa Yuriy Ivanov. Tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar. ¡Oh, si!... –entrecerró sus ojos, distorsionándose su sonrisa por una malvada-

- De eso dependo... –se puso serio, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos y recordando-

**/-Flash Back-/**

- ¡Kai!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –refirió feliz e hipócrita el tipo-

- ¡Tú!, ¡Desgraciado! –se le dejó ir, golpeándolo un par de veces-

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! –detuvo sus golpes, tomándolo con fuerza de las muñecas-

- ¿Acaso quieres regresar ahí dentro? –miró el objeto de cristal que permanecía sobre su mesa-

- Hmf... –gruñó por lo bajo impotente, apretando con fuerza sus puños-

- ¿Verdad que no? –lo soltó, viendo como permanecía sumiso, quietecito como a él le agradaba-

- Dime Kai, ¿Te gustaría recuperar tu libertad?, ¿Dejar ese lugar y volver a tener tu vida? –caminó alrededor del lugar con un porte de superioridad y malicia, al ver que tenía la atención de _su_ bicolor-

Los ojos del mencionado se abrieron con sorpresa.

_¿Acaso eso era posible?. Boris lo dejaría libre y que se fuera así por no más._

_¡No!. Sabía que no lo liberaría sólo porque sí. Algo planeaba y él tenía que ver en su plan. _

- ¿A cambio de qué? –cuestionó fríamente, molesto-

- ¡Oh!, ¡Una cosa muy sencilla! –le mostró las fotografías que tenía en la pared-

- ¿Él? –articuló confundido-

- Tú más que nadie sabe cuales son mis gustos... –posó su mano sobre su hombro, tocando sensualmente su mejilla con la otra y atrayéndolo hacía sí-

- ¡¿Y?! –lo alejó molesto, haciendo que el hombre sonriera cínicamente-

_Así era como le gustaba el bicolor._

- Bueno... ¡Él mi última pasión, mi adorada obsesión! –dijo emocionado, apasionándose con locura-

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? –preguntó indiferente-

- Pues... ¡Me rechazó! –se puso serio y dramático- ¿Tú crees?, ¿A mí?, ¡Al _gran_ Boris Valkov!, ¡Al mejor... –siguió con su delirio de _grandeza_ y _belleza_-

- No lo culpo... –susurró, virando sus ojos convencido-

- ¡Te estoy escuchando, Kai! –áspero muy molesto, con cara de desquiciado asesino serial-

- Sí, sí, te rechazó ¿Y qué? –señaló cansado de aquello-

_Si el tipo seguía con sus locuras, se iría lo más pronto posible de ahí sin prestarse a las estupideces de Boris. _

- Y bueno... –pasó su brazo por su hombro, volviendo a abrazarlo-

- Pensé y llegué a una solución... –susurró sensual, acomodándole algunos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja-

- No creó que se resista a alguien tan hermoso como tú, Kai... –el aludido puso cara de sorpresa-

_¿Acaso Boris quería que él...?_

- ¿Qué dices, joven Kai?, Tráemelo y serás libre para siempre... –despegó una de las fotos, dándosela para que la tomará-

- Para ti no es nadie... tráelo y obtendrás tu libertad... –rió malvado-

Aumentando su carcajada, al ver que tomaba la fotografía.

- Es un trató Boris... Tú lo obtienes, yo soy libre... para siempre –aclaró al instante y severo-

- Por supuesto, por supuesto... cuenta con ello, Kai –le extendió la mano, cerrando su trato-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

- Un poco más... –se detuvo, viendo muy a lo lejos a la persona que le daria su libertad-

- Un poco más y seré libre... ¿Verdad, Yuriy Ivanov? –sus ojos volvieron a brillar malévolamente-

Continuará...

* * *

He aquí el segundo capitulo, más largo que el primero, espero que les gustará n-n

Como ya pudieron ver (leer) ya se revelaron algunas cosas importantes, y bueno... faltará ver que más sucede... n.n

Dejen review y nos veremos después... ñ.ñ


End file.
